ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
VaraFuchi
'Character First Name'Edit Vara 'Character Last Name'Edit Fuchi 'IMVU Username'Edit VaraTribeStorm 'Nickname (optional)'Edit Mouse 'Age'Edit 10 'Date of Birth'Edit ''02/13/193-AN (AFTER NARUTO) '''GenderEdit Female 'Ethnicity'Edit Yonshigakurian 'Height' Edit 4"1' 'Weight' Edit 63.8 lbs 'Blood Type'Edit AB- 'Occupation'Edit ninja (Academy Student.) 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit n/a 'Affiliation'Edit (Village) Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status'Edit unattached 'Personality'Edit Vara was the youngest in her family, and often compared to her older sister. Vara is reserved, calculating, observant, quiet, ''patient, controlled, relentless, though '' often overlooked. Though actually warm, vara hides itso as to not be picked on by her sister. Vara is very obedient and studious. Vara often watches others practicing, observing to pick up and or alter them for her own use. Vara hadn't had much exposure to children her own age, and is worried about her ability to relate and work with other kids. Vara thinks through her everymove , and has become almost robotic with them; sometimes referred to as robotic. Vara recieved her nickname 'mouse' from her sister, due to being small/petite, quick and quiet; her hairstyle not helping the matter at all. Vara had her first taste of fear, due to her immediate familes disappearance. '' 'Behaviour'Edit ''Vara is usually silent, preferring to observe rather then join in with the others. Vara is quick on the uptake, though she is quick to alter the techniques she learns, often to the ire of others. Vara has recently moved to the village the academy is hosted at, and does not know any present, beside her uncle Tohru. Vara thinks everything through, often going against her first instincts and thoughts. 'Nindo (optional)'Edit n/a 'Summoning'Edit n/a 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit Fuchi 'Ninja Class 'Edit ((Academy Student)) 'Element One'Edit wind 'Element Two'Edit fire 'Weapon of choice'Edit senbon, kunai. 'Strengths'Edit Chakra Manipulation, Intelligence, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses'Edit Strength, lack sensitivity, 'Chakra colour'Edit pale blue-green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' n/a 'Allies'Edit touru (uncle) 'Enemies'Edit Nera(sister- bully) 'Background Information'Edit Your background information Vara Fuchi was born into the main branch of a small clan. She was born the youngest child of Theron and Mitsuki. Vara was born after the twins Sero and Nera, 5 years older than herself. Vara was raised in the Fuchi family home, rarely out and about. Vara progress through her toddler years were documented and compared with her sisters, which started a life long trend of comparing the two children. At the age of five, Vara had developed an interest in the teachings that were given to her older siblings. Vara began watching the teachings and picking them apart, mimicing and modifying them to be able to use them. Vara's observations were soon found out, and she began learning from her mother, whose biggest attributes were her knowledge and information gathering. By the age of 7 Vara's teachings were put on the back burner in order to train the twins further for the upcoming exams. In celebration of the twins' graduation and placement, Vara's family went on a low class mission. Vara's family disppeared and were soon classified as 'missing-nin'. At the age of 8 Vara was moved to be taken in by her uncle Tohru. Tohru took his neice in and began preparing her for the academy; Vara was taught use of kunai, and senbon, as well as recieving one on one mentoring from her uncle.Tohru has begun slowly introducing her to others outside the family. Vara is now ten years of age, her skill lying in chakra manipulation, and her intelligence. Theron: Strength, taijutsu, stamina. (high drive) Mitsuki: intelligence gathering, speed, chakra manipulation. (low drive) Sero: Strength, speed, taijutsu. (low drive) Nera: strength, intelliegence, stamina (high drive) Tohru: Intelligence, Taijutsu, chakra-control. (excels in medical jutsu) Category:Academy Student